MontyRadio 1081
by 1montydeeks
Summary: The successful program, with unthinkable, half-serious interviews. This morning, with us, Mr. Martin A. Deeks and Mr. Max Gentry.


Channel 108.1 doesn't exist, maybe only a psychiatrist can come out from this discussion. I hope that you will enjoy the interview.

I love Max Gentry and Martin Deeks.

The neighbor is "real" in the fanfic I'm writing.

I'm Italian and I don't speak English, so forgive me about my mistakes.

Densi_Tiva, for help and translation, thank you. 3 :)

Let me know what do you think about my fic. Bye!

Monty

…

MontyRadio 108.1

It's MontyRadio, channel 108.1

Our correspondent for the "Double Answer" rubric.

The successful program, with unthinkable, half-serious interviews.

Questions and answers to have the chance to know them better.

This morning, with us, Mr. Martin A. Deeks and Mr. Max Gentry.

Here we go! 39 questions selected from those received in the newsroom.

One night's lovers or friends for the life?

Mn – I prefer friends with benefits for the entire life.

Mx – Lovers for one night.

Is this double identity the cause of some troubles?

Mn – Many troubles. It's not easy, for me, to fix all the mess he does.

Mx – None, I do what I want.

Who is more handsome between the two of you?

Mn – Him.

Mx – Me!

Remorse or regret?

Mn – Remorse. At least it means that there is something you did.

Mx – Neither of them. I don't know what they are.

Your life would be better without him?

Mn – Honestly not. If he wouldn't exist, I should do the dirty job.

Mx – Absolutely not. If Martin wouldn't exist, I would have never existed.

Ray?

Mn – He's my brother.

Mx – He had a wife, if I remember well.

Do you like to fight?

Mn – I avoid it if I can.

Mx – Yes, I love it so much!

Dog or cat?

Mn – Dog.

Mx – Are you really asking me that?

Do you like to drink?

Mn – It happens, I'd say yes.

Mx – I don't care about it…I never lose control!

What's the thing that attracts you the most?

Mn – The sea.

Mx – The easiness which I can manipulate people with.

Who is the most beautiful woman that you've ever seen?

Mn – My neighbor.

Mx – Jessica Rabbit.

Do you like kids?

Mn – Very much, I'd want to have lot of little Marty, today's life though.

Mx – No, no…they make me feel sick. Actually I'd say no.

Does he look like you?

Mn – My God, absolutely not!

Mx – He doesn't like it…but sometimes yes.

Did you ever have some regret?

Mn – Yeah, very often.

Mx – Regret? What is it?

Kensi?

Mn – She's my partner.

Mx – She's a pain in my ass.

Which weapon do you prefer?

Mn – My gun.

Mx – My knife.

Why do you like surfing?

Mn – I was born to surf! Surfing excites me, the sea lets me to ride it. At the end I'm tired, but satisfied.

Mx - I was born to surf! Surfing relaxes me, the sea is the only thing that can defeat me. I let down my weapons, so I can rest.

Imagine a rewind. Who are you in your life?

Mn – A lawyer who doesn't change his job.

Mx – A pyromaniac. Damn it, fire is beautiful, isn't it?

Do you endure his charm?

Mn – Yes, sadly.

Mx – Yes, a lot… he's so sweet and good, the puppy.

What's the thing you want the most in your life?

Mn – Peace and love…I couldn't enjoy 70s.

Mx – Martin to be safe.

Do you tell lies?

Mn – Sometimes I have to. Yes, I say them.

Mx – Of course…it's funny!

Your mom?

Mn – Can we just don't talk about her?

Mx – If you see her, tell her I remember you she is.

Who is the person you would give your life for?

Mn – It's a serious question? Yeah? For anyone, any times.

Mx – Only for Martin, when he'll want it.

I try again. Kensi?

Mn – She's my partner.

Mx – You can try again, but she's always a pain in my ass.

Do you like being a lawyer?

Mn – Of course, otherwise I would have never wanted to become it so strongly.

Mx – Yes, knowing the law advantages me.

Do you both like little trains?

Mn – I come out mad for them.

Mx – I love to play with Barbie the Doctor.

Do you love him?

Mn – Nope.

Mx – Yep.

Would you like to become an NCIS agent?

Mn – Nope…I prefer to be a cop.

Mx – Never…they're bad people. We don't want other troubles.

Does the truth make you free?

Mn – Yes.

Mx – I don't need it. I am free.

What do you like to eat the most?

Mn – Ah, all the junk food you can think about…my stomach is made by steel.

Mx – All the things that my neighbor cooks to me. Great woman, she loves bread.

When and with who your first time?

Mn – August 15th 1995. She was my girlfriend, but I won't tell you her name. Everything has been very romantic…it happened on the tree's house. I was very excited.

Mx – January 1995. It was my 16th birthday. Ellie Morgan, the daughter of my mom's friend. Beautiful, eighteen years old, black hair, big boobs. She liked me a lot. It was amazing.

Are you single or do you have someone in this period?

Mn – I don't answer to this question.

Mx – I'm always single…I don't want to have any bonds.

What do you hope to find in the box?

Mn – At this point…a matryoshka of boxes.

Mx – I don't care about the box…it doesn't have any sense.

Is there something, in particular, that he can't stand?

Mn – Yes, yes…when I sing in the car.

Mx – Oh, of course…when I go away and he wakes up with a woman that he doesn't know.

How do you sleep?

Mn – Could you ask less bold questions? You're putting me in some troubles…yep, okay…I sleep on my stomach.

Mx – Naked, sometimes.

Mn – What I told you?

You turn in your bed. You're just awake. What do you do?

Mn – You can't understand what you can start… okay, okay…the ans…no, wait, what was the quest?...ah, yeah, okay…a lot of faces.

Mx – You really don't understand…don't bother me, I'm answering…just awake…I do love myself.

Mn – I can't believe it!

What do you do on a first date?

Mn – Shut up…ehm…let's see…I invite her out for a lunch, so if don't like her, I can leave her. It happened sometimes.

Mx – I have sex with her. It always happens…and, even if I like her, I leave her very soon.

Mn – I'm speechless.

A sexy and intriguing situation?

Mn – You want to ruin me!...okay, then, two sisters…it was a pity they weren't twins.

Mx – Two sisters, not twins, and their cousin to be honest.

Mn – Okay, I let it go.

When the last time?

Mn – Are you kidding me? Are you crazy? No, no…I don't answer to this question.

Mx – Last night.

Right now?

Mn – I'd want to bury me.

Mx – I got tired. Martin, we go away?

Our time is up.

"Double Answer" says thanks to you and will wait you for the next time.

Tell us who want to meet in our interviews and what question you want to ask to your favorites.

And remember, that's YOUR rubric.

Sincerely, MontyRadio 108.1.


End file.
